Portraits Alternative
by Emyss
Summary: Discussion entre Sully et Michaela dans "Portraits"... avec une fin alternative.  Traduction de Portraits Continued


Portrait…Alternative

**Disclaimer**** : Je ne suis pas propriétaire des droits de la série Dr Quinn Medecine Woman. De plus, je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fanfiction, je n'ai fait que traduire la fiction écrite par ****undecidable13**

**I don't own the rights of Dr Quinn Medecine Woman. Besides, I am not the author, I just translated the fiction written by ****undecidable13**

http:/ www .fanfiction .net/s/3249250/1/Portraits_Continued

Michaela regarda Sully. Venait-il vraiment de dire qu'il avait de l'affection pour elle ? Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais n'en eut pas l'occasion car Horace s'avançait vers eux.

« Sully ! M. Watkins dit que vous mettez trop de temps alors il m'a envoyé chercher… »

« Ok Horace » le coupa Sully sans détacher les yeux du visage de Michaela. Il savait qu'il devait agir maintenant mais il était tellement déchiré. Il ne pensait vraiment pas qu'elle était prête à entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Il n'était même pas sûr d'être prêt à le dire. Il entreprit donc quelque chose de … plus sûr.

« Voulez-vous faire une promenade avec moi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Volontiers » répondit-elle nerveusement en enroulant son bras autour du sien et s'éloignant du pré où les gens s'aggloméraient.

« Dr Mike.. » commença Sully nerveusement. Il se réprimanda mentalement _t'es un idiot _pensa-t-il. _Dis quelque chose. N'importe quoi ! Tu lui as demandé de venir marcher et maintenant tu ne peux même pas penser à quelque chose à dire ! _Bien que, ça ne soit pas totalement exact. Il pouvait penser à beaucoup de choses qu'il aimerait lui dire… c'est juste qu'il n'était pas sûr de sa réaction.

Michaela le regarda du coin de l'œil. Un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. _Il est nerveux_ pensa-elle stupéfaite. _Pourrait-il…non. Non ce n'est pas possible qu'il…ressente quelque chose pour moi ?_ Son estomac papillonna à cette idée.

« On entre ? »

Michaela fut tirée de ses pensées quand elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient devant la porte de la clinique et que Sully avait la main posée sur la poignée.

« B…Bien sur » hésita-t-elle, légèrement nerveuse sur la raison qui le poussait à entrer…parce que c'était plus privé peut-être ?

_Très romantique_ pensa Sully avec sarcasme en fermant la porte derrière lui, le regard porté sur Michaela qui était entrée avant lui. Elle se tourna face à lui.

« Alors. Vous vouliez quelque chose en particulier … » déglutit-elle.

« Hmm…vous voyez…à propos de ce qu'on disait là bas. Le fait est que… j'ai plus d'affection que je ne peux le dire à cet instant…enfin, peut-être que je peux le dire mais je ne suis pas sûr de votre réaction. » Il prit une grande inspiration.

« Je dois dire tout ça maintenant parce que je ne suis pas doué pour parler de mes sentiments de toute façon…et je veux dire ça tant que je m'en sens le courage.

Il s'avança vers elle. Michaela avait le cœur qui battait si fort qu'elle pensait qu'il pourrait exploser dans sa poitrine il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il ne puisse pas l'entendre.

Levant un doigt vers sa joue il murmura, « Je vous aime beaucoup… plus qu'un ami. Mais si vous ne… si vous voulez laisser les choses telles qu'elles sont…je respecterai ça. »

Quand elle ne répondit pas, il continua « le fait est que…depuis votre anniversaire, je n'ai pas cessé de rêver de vous embrasser encore… Oh Seigneur, Michaela, j'ai envie de vous embrasser. »

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était si franc avec une telle femme – une femme riche, belle, éduquée et par ailleurs, une femme qui n'avait encore exprimé aucune sorte de sentiments romantiques à son égard, quel qu'il soit. Il n'avait pas su dire si son comportement envers lui après leur baiser d'anniversaire était le résultat de son éducation ou de son absence de sentiments pour lui, et c'est pourquoi, fatigué d'attendre, il s'était senti obligé d'agir maintenant.

Michaela avait la tête qui tournait, elle pouvait à peine respirer avec tous ses fantasmes qui devenaient réalité le temps d'un battement de cœur. Il était si près, si irrésistiblement près et elle sentait qu'elle ne pouvait plus nier ce que son cœur – et même son corps – désirait. Elle aussi avait rêvé de l'embrasser à nouveau, passionnément, et de le tenir contre elle, comme si elle était la seule chose qu'il voulait dans le monde entier.

« Qu- qu'est-ce que vous attendez alors » dit-elle dans un souffle toute tremblante.

Sully écarquilla les yeux un instant mais n'eut besoin d'aucune autre invitation. Il s'avança vers elle et toucha brièvement et timidement ses lèvres avec les siennes comme il l'avait fait lors de son anniversaire. Michaela en avait le souffle coupé et son cœur s'arrêta au sentiment provoqué par ses lèvres sur les siennes. Alors qu'il se recula doucement pour reprendre sa respiration, elle fit de même sans reculer. Alors il s'avança de nouveau, plus rapidement cette fois, et pressa sa bouche fermement contre la sienne.

Les jambes de Michaela commençaient à ne plus supporter son poids mais Sully glissa les bras autour de sa taille et la serra contre lui. Elle jubila à la sensation alors que ses lèvres chaudes et douces bougeaient sur les siennes et il poussa doucement son dos contre le mur.

Coincée entre Sully et le mur, alors que ses bras se glissaient autour de son cou, Michaela laissa échapper un léger soupir. Sully, encouragé par sa réaction, parcourut doucement sa lèvre supérieure avec sa langue. Michaela faillit le repousser, prise par surprise, mais se rappela qu'en plein jour, Sully n'allait pas tirer quelque avantage d'elle, elle ouvrit doucement la bouche.

Sully faillit tomber à la renverse quand Michaela autorisa sa langue à entrer mais se rétablit et commença à explorer délicatement sa bouche avec sa langue. Ses mains tâtonnaient maladroitement dans ses cheveux et enlevèrent les épingles qui tenaient son chapeau en place, le retira doucement de sa tête et le plaça sur la table. Ensuite, il sépara sa bouche de la sienne et commença à la déplacer le long de sa mâchoire, plus bas vers son cou, s'arrêtant là et suçant avec douceur. Michaela soupira et gémit en réponse à ses actions et il murmura, « Oh Michaela, je vous aime. »

Sa brutale inspiration lui fit réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire et fit un pas en arrière. « Je- je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas - »

Mais, reprenant son souffle, elle le coupa, « S'il vous plaît Sully, excusez-vous seulement si vous ne le pensiez pas. Parce qu'autrement, je sais ce que vous ressentez. Mais si vous ne voulez pas -»

Il fit de nouveau un pas vers elle. « Je-je m'excusais parce que…parce que je ne voulais pas vous le dire comme ça » finit-il.

Son cœur fit un bond. Alors il avait vraiment de l'affection ! Il- il l'aimait !

« Alors…vous le pensiez ? » murmura-t-elle.

Il la rapprocha de lui et se cacha le visage dans se cheveux, « Oh Seigneur Michaela, je le pensais ! Je- je voulais vous le dire depuis si longtemps, mais je ne savais pas comment. » Attrapant ses épaules, il se recula pour la regarder dans les yeux et répéta, « je vous aime. »

Elle rougit légèrement mais soutint son regard. Il continua « si _vous_ ne ressentez pas la même chose je- je serai déçu mais je comprends… mais je ne pense pas pouvoir le supporter si vous… si vous ne ressentez _rien_ pour moi. »

« Vous pensez qu'après ce baiser je ne ressens rien pour vous ? Vous pensez que je laisse n'importe qui m'embrasser de cette façon ? Je ne peux pas croire -»

« Ne vous mettez pas en colère contre moi, j'étais juste… Oh j'avais si peur que vous ne ressentiez pas la même chose ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Sully… » murmura-t-elle, un sourire se dessinant au coin de sa bouche, « Sully je plaisantais. »

« Oh » répondit-il, se sentant encore plus bête que jamais. Toute cette rencontre n'avait été rien d'autre que maladroite et il ne voulait rien de plus que s'en extirper le plus RAPIDEMENT possible. « Et bien je -»

« Vous n'allez pas – me laisser le dire ? » demanda-t-elle, sans oser croire à l'audace dont elle faisait preuve. Mais si c'était le jour du courage et des confessions, Sully s'était certainement lancé le premier… il lui semblait juste d'être honnête avec lui.

« Quoi ? »

Elle prit sa main dans les siennes et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je vous aime aussi. »

Sans perdre un instant, Sully baissa la tête et déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres, poussant son dos contre le mur et glissant fermement les bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui. Tellement proche, qu'il pouvait sentir ses seins contre sa poitrine, monter et descendre au rythme de sa respiration accélérée. Ils s'embrassaient encore et encore, sans croire ce que l'autre avait dit jusqu'à ce que Michaela le repousse doucement pour respirer.

« Sully… »

« Je suis désolé… » Il prit son visage entre ses mains. « Je suis désolé. C'est juste que je – n'arrive pas à le croire…est-ce que -»

« Oui » dit-elle avec un sourire timide, rougissant légèrement.

Il sourit. « Bien. C'est…bien. »

Michaela esquissa un sourire taquin.

« C'est tout ? Je vous dis que je vous aime et c'est tout ce que vous dites ? »

Sully afficha un sourire satisfait.

« Et bien, techniquement c'est moi qui vous ai dit que je vous aimais… vous l'avez juste dit en retour »

« Je ne peux pas croire que vous -»

Mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion de finir alors qu'il couvrait de nouveau ses lèvres avec les siennes, s'arrêtant seulement pour murmurer « Je ferais mieux de dire à Hank et Loren que j'ai trouvé un moyen de vous faire taire ! » avant d'assaillir de nouveau sa bouche avec la sienne.

Tellement perdu l'un dans l'autre, aucun d'eux n'entendit la porte s'ouvrir, ni le halètement de surprise de la personne qui avait ouvert la porte, jusqu'à ce que Sully, sa bouche se déplaçant de nouveau vers le cou de Michaela, n'aperçut quelque chose du coin de l'œil.

« Colleen ! »

Michaela ouvrit les yeux brusquement, choquée et embarrassée, poussa Sully et tenta désespérément d'arranger ses cheveux et sa robe.

« Je - euh nous - euh c'est que, nous… »

« Les chevaux de M. Watkins se sont emballés et il y a un feu » lâcha la jeune fille en surpassant l'embarras pour délivrer son message.

Avec un regard vers Sully et un sourire triste, Michaela commença à rassembler sa trousse et les choses qui pourraient lui être utiles.

« Dis à tout le monde que je suis en chemin, Colleen. »

« Ok Dr Mike » répondit-elle en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Sully s'avança derrière Michaela et glissa ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Nous finirons ça plus tard hmmm ? »

Elle se tourna et lui sourit modestement.

« Si vous voulez. »

Et elle était partie. Sully sourit avec résignation et la suivit.

**Fin**


End file.
